


我雙親差點因為時差而結不成婚

by estelisa



Series: AKIRA [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: 他們的家放了三個時鐘，每一個時鐘下都有一塊字跡歪歪斜斜的牌子：第一塊是紅黃兩色相間的“Spain”牌子，第二塊是畫了紅色楓葉的“Toronto”牌子，第三塊是畫了朵粉紅色櫻花的“Japan”牌子。





	我雙親差點因為時差而結不成婚

**Author's Note:**

> 本文亦有於Lofter發布  
> This work is also posted on Lofter:  
> http://estelisa.lofter.com/

「好了，今天沒有寫作家課。不過下禮拜四就是家長的觀課日了，我想讓大家帶一張全家福照片，然後跟我們分享這張照片的故事，有沒有問題？」

已經將桌子收拾乾淨的孩子們搖搖頭，下課鈴隨即響起，他們三五成群離開課室，紛紛討論這個週末的體育盛事。

其中一個收拾得特別快的孩子，他穿著白色的上學鞋，拿著金黃色的小布袋，背著紅色的書包。在踏出課室確它老師看不見自己後，他立即用小跑步趕到校門的儲物櫃，將平板電腦放到透明的抽屜，再將他的白鞋放進下方的儲物箱，換上Mizuno球鞋。被關上的儲物箱貼著他長長的名字：

 

Akira Fernandez Hanyu

 

「Brian叔叔！」

孩子軟軟但高亢的聲線猛地從不遠處響起，頭髮有點灰白的加拿大男人隨即走上前。笑得開懷的孩子用力抱著他的腰，他也彎下腰摸摸孩子的頭。

「今天上課開心嗎？」

「不錯哦、」Akira放開手，徑自牽著Brian的右手晃啊晃，轉過身帶著年長的男人走到他停在不遠處的車子。Akira接著說：「我在昨天的數學小測驗拿了第二名」並舉起了拇指，準備講下一件事：「還有今天的體能測試有坐地向前伸，我有35cm，是全班第一名哦！」

已經坐上副駕駛席的Akira看著Brian咧嘴而笑，這種因為得到第一名而滿足的笑容，Brian當然百看不厭，特別是出自這個孩子的。

他繼續開著車，微笑地說：「這很好，我在你這個歲數時，還得讓朋友幫我作弊才僅僅達標呢。」

「欸？真的？」Akira輕聲驚呼，像發現Brian是一個會用黑魔法的巫師，他定定地看著前方，喃喃地說：「可是お父さん和Papa也說過不能作弊……」

然後Akira終於想起今天的重點，轉過身用雙手把自己撐高一點，說：「對了叔叔，日語課老師叫我們準備一張全家福照片，然後下星期在全班面前講故事。」

「全家福？」Brian拉下手桿，等待交通燈換成綠色的空檔，他轉過頭與Akira對話：「你有想到用什麼照片嗎？」

Akira晃腳：「我們一起做深刃滑行(Hydroblading)的照片？」可是，拍照的時候沒有特別原因，這樣不一定得到高分。「如果照片本身有一個故事，可以代表我們家就好了。」

「你很想得到第一名吧？」Brian失笑，看見Akira用食指托著下巴，眼睛直直地看著前方愈來愈近的溜冰場，發出了長長的「嗯—」。

「我要讓大家都知道お父さん和Papa是很好的人，我生活得很快樂。」

話語剛出口，Akira就感受到Brian掌心的溫暖，他摸了摸自己的頭髮。

Akira迎上Brian的眼睛，總覺得他的眼眶有淚水。

「你的父親們是我遇過最努力的運動員、最好的學生、最勇敢的人。」

「嘻嘻、」Akira再次揚起燦爛的笑容，用力地點頭。他們已經到了冰場，他急不及待跟放在儲物櫃的冰鞋打招呼了。Brian說：「我想到有一張照片蠻適合的，Javier和Yuzuru都沒見過，待會我用電郵發給你。」

「真的嗎？」Akira高興得整個人轉過身，兩眼發光。

「不過我有一個條件。」

「我不會讓他們看到的！」Akira搶先回答，但是Brian的表情沒有放鬆，他輕嘆了一口氣。

「你今天不能再偷偷練習2A了。」

  
***********************************************************************

自家兒子今天從冰場出來時，神色有點凝重。

雖然還是願意牽自己的手，但是嘴巴一直閉得緊緊的，問他今天滑得怎麼樣，他說”so far so good”，沒有像平常一樣雀躍地描述每一個成功的動作，也沒有喋喋不休地討論他觀察的其他孩子。

他知道自家兒子最近被Patrick勸戒放慢腳步，這一點他和Javier都同意的，也有跟兒子解釋他們的想法，按道理不至於這麼失落……不然就剩下那個原因了啊……

思緒一下子飛到還是穿著國中校服時的自己，被攤在椅子上已經劃得亂七八糟的課本，還有Javier跟他描述過被幾個高大男生圍住的情景。

「お父さん、」

「嗯？」Yuzu微微彎腰，輕聲問道：「怎麼了Akira？累了嗎？」他認真地看向兒子的雙眼，Akira深呼吸了一口氣，然後停下來。

「老師說，想讓爸爸下星期四來看我們上課，那天我們會介紹自己的全家福。」

從下冰開始一直思索如何組織句子，應否強調是「老師說」而掩飾自己的盼望，在講Father時小心翼翼調低s的音量，但是講到是由自己介紹時始終帶點興奮。

Akira知道，他的兩位父親工作繁忙。才過了冬天，他們很快又要準備之後幾個月表演的事。

一年一度的家長觀課日，應該不過分吧？

「啊—」Yuzu點了點頭，咬了咬下唇，眼睛往地下看，表情有點凝重。Akira已經準備好迎接父親令他有點失落的回答。

最後他笑著說：「沒問題哦，我和Papa都會來的。」

Akira的臉上漸漸綻放笑容，他用力地點點頭，原本在腦內鬱結成一團團的密雲，都張開成甜甜的棉花糖，讓他感到十分窩心。

明白了兒子原來糾結整個下午就是為了這事，Yuzu在心中暗暗說了聲抱歉。老師其實兩星期前已經特意打電話到家裡向他們倆解釋，兩人很快就同意並調整日程。

不過因為他們一如既往的滑頭鬼性格，所以沒有主動跟Akira說。現在兒子自己提到了，自然是要讓他安心。

他幫兒子扣上安全帶，提高聲調說：「好了，要回家囉。Papa半小時前已經回去了。」

「Papa回來了？」Akira張大了嘴巴，難以置信地看著父親，腦內的時間表馬上換成週日模式，巴不得立即飛回家裡。

Yuzu點點頭，仍然眼望前方，用他對著孩子時一貫溫柔的語氣說：「不過今天Papa是中午下飛機，他一定很累了，待會你跟他玩時不要太吵，知道嗎？」

Akira算了算時差，理解父親的意思，他認真地說：「知道了，Papa現在是『喝醉』嘛。」

兩父子四目交投，不約而同地做出搖頭的動作，他們的腦海裡都浮現日常生活中Javier某一個笨拙的片段，愈發期待著回家見到Javier。

 

 

他們的家放了三個時鐘，每一個時鐘下都有一塊字跡歪歪斜斜的牌子：第一塊是紅黃兩色相間的“Spain”牌子，第二塊是畫了紅色楓葉的“Toronto”牌子，第三塊是畫了朵粉紅色櫻花的“Japan”牌子。

每年三月底，Akira就會挑起整頓家中時間的重任。父親會替他從牆上下來把時鐘拿下來，他認真地審視了三個時鐘後，就會把加拿大和西班牙的時鐘往前調快一小時。完成這項嚴肅的工作後，Akira會雙手合十，合上眼小聲地說：「辛苦你們了。」再請父親將它們歸位。

而現在家裡除了時鐘運行的嗒嗒聲，廚房也傳出此起彼落的碗具碰撞聲音，還有男人來回穿梭的沙沙腳步聲，放了廚具的抽屜被拉開了又推回去，已經就位的主菜和沙拉無奈地看著男人折騰了一輪後，終於站在餐桌前呼了一口氣。

「喀嚓」一聲，是他們家的大門被打開了。

“Papa！！！”

Javier聽到這活潑的叫聲，心都要化了。他快步走到朝他跑過來的Akira面前，蹲下來，正好將他的兒子擁入懷中。

他閉著眼，感受兒子的心跳聲與他的同步，小聲地在Akira的耳邊說：「Papa很想你。」

Akira放開了Javier，甜甜地說：「我也很想你。」他轉過身，笑著看另一個父親並說：「還有お父さん也想你！」

Javier嘴角的弧度更加向上揚，他當然知道，因為自己也一直渴望快點回到Yuzu的身邊。

Javier站起身，看著從進入家門起只笑不語的Yuzu，自然地伸出手摸了摸他的右邊臉頰。Yuzu知道Javier的下一步動作，所以他閉上眼睛，感受到對方輕吻自己的額頭。

「我回來了。」

「歡迎回來。」

簡單的一句問候，Yuzu從小到大說過更加聽過無數次的四個字，只是因為對方是Javier，他的丈夫，這四個字就成為了讓他感到幸福的魔法。將這句話說出口後，自己就能感到心底裡泛起一份暖意，使他忘記在家看著西班牙照片時的寂寥，讓他獨自回國時不至於被疲憊掩沒。

兩人就像16歲的小伙子一樣，只懂用拇指摩挲對方的手。

他們可是一個話癆和一個熱情的西班牙人啊，英文雖然已經大有進步，但始終無法表達自己滿盤的心思。儘管不是第一次，Yuzu依然只懂得笑著回應。

Yuzu小聲地說了一句Ok，像在給自己打氣一樣，Javier摸了摸他的後頸，讓Yuzu牽著Akira走進飯廳。

兩人看到桌子上已經放好熱騰騰的日式晚餐，都發出了「哇」的一聲，Akira興奮得振臂高呼：「Yeah！今晚有青花魚和麵鼓湯！」

看到兒子急不及待跑去椅子上起筷，Yuzu叫了聲：「Akira，先去放下書包，洗好手再出來吃飯。」

「好。」Akira當然記得家裡的規矩，所以他聽話地走回自己的房間，Yuzu看著兒子乖乖上樓了，目光也轉回這頓他並不陌生的晚飯。

感受到Javier從後擁抱他，Yuzu的兩手也捉住了Javier環抱自己肩膀的雙臂，微微轉過頭對他說：「我以為你剛剛一直在睡覺休息。」

Javier笑著聳聳肩並說：「我在轉機時睡了一陣子，回來打開冰箱正好看到有很多材料，就想做給你們吃了。」

「是嗎？那就辛苦你了。」Yuzu用右手摸摸Javier的頭髮，趁他未反應過來時抬起了他的手，溜回他們倆的房間。Yuzu正為自己一大早去超市購買食材的先見之明竊喜，自然是沒發現Javier拿他沒轍的笑容。

「お父さん、Papa，我收到Brian叔叔傳過來的全家福照片了！」

「欸？」兩個父親都走到孩子的房間裡，見到已經將書包掛在牆邊的Akira坐在書桌上，用他的兒童MacBook看電郵，一張彩色照片隨即顯示在他們眼前。

Akira歪頭，他花了五秒鐘才發現自己真的在照片裡，他抬頭看看同樣凝視著螢幕的兩位父親，先笑出來的是Javier，他嘆口氣說：「啊……原來是這張，我還真的沒見過呢。」

Yuzu重重地呼一口氣，附和：「我當然也不會見過了，之後我又忙東忙西應付其他人了。」

Akira仍然滿臉疑惑，父親都知道這張照片的來歷了，但同樣是照片主角的他依然全無印象，這讓他有點焦急。

Yuzu察覺到兒子的心情，他摸了摸Akira的頭髮，說：「吃飯時再告訴你吧，好嗎Papa？」

Javier點點頭，抱起了Akira。「來吧兒子，今晚Papa和お父さん講故事給你聽好了。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

起初他們倆都以為，舉辦一場婚禮不會比冰演巡迴來得複雜。畢竟來的人只是朋友，而不是付錢的客人；要應付的是只有自己做主角的婚禮，而不是邀請德高望重的前輩們走遍全國表演。

事實證明，就算是雙商爆錶的世界頂尖溜冰高手，碰到自己的人生大事，他們的處事效率都會暴跌。單是婚禮地點，已經讓他們討論了一段時間。

從Yuzu的角度，他既然想邀請自己小時候的老師參加，自然是想在日本舉行。

可是Yuzu也可以想像到，一下飛機就會被成千上萬的相機「歡迎」，只會為他們一家人徒添壓力。

至於西班牙的媒體，因為Javier這幾年在體壇的知名度愈來愈高，漸漸也成為了鏡頭的目標之一。加上歐洲都有不少Yuzu的支持者，他們一見到本尊就按捺不住拍照的衝動。以往Yuzu去馬德里度假時，都受了一點點苦頭。

哪怕全世界已經透過Javier的SNS知道他們倆公開了，永遠有人想從他們的一舉一動挖到更多內幕。

從他們共同訓練的第一天，到那年Javier在生日的清晨連線，還有之後的多次同台，始終有人認為他們的關係只有計算和競爭，再加上文化背景差異，不看好他們的人多的是。

這也是他們思量許久才決定補辦私人婚禮的原因之一，本來兩人早在加拿大註冊了，Akira還在適應融入他們家的生活。

只是他們都想藉這個場合，好好向一直支持和保護他們的朋友和家人，表達他們的感謝之情，同時也讓大家認識Akira這個家庭新成員。

還有一點是Javier十分堅持的：他想讓彼此的親友作見證，自己已經視羽生結弦為生命中最重要的人，他對得起全世界的期望。

向雙方的大長輩認真解釋一番後，他們都同意為了年紀尚小的Akira而來加拿大觀禮，當然作為補償，兩人都承諾了會帶著Akira在機場迎接他們。

決定了地點後，兩人就開始物色場地、佈置、菜單……

其實都只是十隻手指內能夠數完的項目，但是當你和你的伴侶都有要訓練的學生、要接洽的贊助商、要策劃的冰演，再芝麻綠豆的小事，都會變成一個愈滾愈大的雪球。諸如帶錯的舞台設計圖、播錯的場地音樂、忘記的幼稚園面試日期……

曾經他們因為被瑣碎的小事折騰得太疲倦，將Akira送到床上後，就各自洗澡然後倒在床上睡覺，一句「晚安」也沒有動力跟對方說，滿腦子都在問自己的忙碌是不是弄巧成拙。

只是在醒來後，他們都發現自己是抱著對方的，並分享著每一個呼吸。曾經纏在心頭的煩躁和不解，也變得微不足道。

之後他們開始盡量將冰演的事分派給其他工作人員，因為已經不是第一年跟隨他們，所以助手們都明白他們的方針。

在指導學生時，他們還是百分120投入，以不被對方擊敗為目標。俱樂部的人早習慣了這對以前的師兄弟「針鋒相對」，甚至期待著他們以教練和編舞師的身份站上世界舞台。

一切塵埃落定後，兩人看著家裡的月曆，安心地數著還剩一周的大日子，然後像往日在冰場上跟對方擊掌。

Yuzu對於他的花滑人生曾經這樣形容：「當我以為一切好起來的時候，我就會摔倒了。」

放在現在他們倆的情況，可以說成：「當我們以為一切都確定的時候，一件小事就會出現把它搞砸了。」

儘管嚴格來說，這不是一件小事。

 

 

「Yuzu，我—我星期四要回去西班牙一趟，是與國王的見面……」

Javier抓了抓他的頭髮，恨不得用念力將這封電郵變走，手中的原子筆在紙上不停打轉。

這個時間來得太不巧了，換著是一星期前，他仍然可以自信滿滿地答應，甚至考慮帶Yuzu和Akira回國。

距離他們的婚禮只剩下約五天，不少美國和日本的朋友都已經到了加拿大順便敘舊，他要是再拖Yuzu後腳，連父母也不會放過他。

「不出席的話，對聯盟有很大影響吧？」

Yuzu的聲音沒有特別的變化，就像往常跟他討論跳躍的動作一樣平靜，讓Javier放慢了他思考的速度，開始跟他解釋這個會面的情況：「我知道政府在接下來的預算案可能會考慮削減體育活動的開支，我們這兩、三年沒有很突出的表現，當然培養選手需要時間，但是財政部長和捐錢的人不會這樣想……」

Javier創下的歐錦七連霸紀錄雖然令西班牙躍升為花滑界的新星，但是國家不能只有一個騎士，之後Javier嘗試幫助不少年輕選手，讓他們可以在本國接受更好的培訓，或者取得資助去海外培訓。

可惜與其他傳統強國的選手相比，西班牙的孩子總是晚了一些，更何況到美、加、俄接受指導的選手比比皆是。

今年世錦賽雖然已經有一個進入前10名的男選手，女子選手也成功晉身世青賽前5名，但是這些數字對於外人而言，實在太微不足道了。

「除了Javi以外沒有更加適合的人呢。」

「……對」Javier苦笑著說：「我恐怕是這樣呢。」

雖然Javier不知道FEDH如何爭取這個提前見面的機會，但是如果要派代表出席這種場合，仍然是唯一在冬奧花滑取得獎牌的他是不二之選。

他點開了電郵裡面的附件，和經理人提供的航班訊息。

「我會在星期五下午參加見面，晚上跟聯盟的人吃一頓飯了解情況。星期六早上飛回來，我可以跟你去俱樂部接Akira下課。」

「不過，如果你想，我可以一直陪著你。」

Yuzu沒有直視Javier，他往旁邊的日曆看了看，口中唸唸有詞，大概是在計算著時差。

Javier吞了吞口水，如果你問他現在到底比較害怕讓Yuzu或者聯盟失望，絕對是正在用十指敲打書桌的Yuzu使他七上八下。

Yuzu終於回過頭來，問：「你不用跟Patrick他們參加單身派對嗎？」

Javier愣住，他沒想過Yuzu會以另一個問題回答他的問題。當他看見Yuzu的嘴角慢慢上揚，他的大腦才重新運作，指揮他立即回答：「我、你答應和我在一起後我就不需要了。」

「奇怪的回答，Javi你是喝了酒吧。」

Yuzu單手托著下巴，臉上維持漫不經心的表情，他向來不習慣和Javier獨處時流露自己的心動。

口上說著「待會再聯絡Javi」，心裡已經開始倒數還剩下多少分鐘再能聽到對方的聲音。

在外國度假聽到途人在說他的伴侶多帥氣時，Yuzu會一邊說「明明我比較好看」一邊將對方的手牽得更緊。

但是Javier畢竟是和他一起練習了六年多的人啊，早就能解讀他每個小動作的意味了。

「你不會想像到我現在有多想抱著你。」

Javier發自內心的微笑總是讓Yuzu無力招架，他咬了咬下唇，無奈地說：「好了，快點搞定會議然後回來吧，我去叫醒Akira了。」

看到Yuzu對鏡頭揮揮手，Javier也跟著回應，他的拇指卻遲遲按不下結束通話鍵，直到Yuzu說了Bye Bye並掛線，Javier才開始認真思考。

他得先向自己和Yuzu的父母道歉，特別是向Yuzu的家人解釋情況。原本他們計劃和他一起坐飛機回多倫多，現在Javier只剩送機的份了。

他特地買了比Yuzu家人晚一點離國的班次，倒時差已經不在考量中了，Javier只想時間快轉到星期日。

在那天到來之前，他只能將聯盟發來的艱澀文件嚥下去。

 

 

從日本飛來多倫多的航程雖然比較久，不過兩家人早有碰頭的共識，所以Yuzu和Akira在機場等了兩小時就見到了他們。

四個老人家兩個姑姐一看到Akira都恨不得把他抱住不放，不過他們都記得Yuzu和Javier提醒，小傢伙還在適應新環境，只是笑著跟他打招呼。

第一次與平日只在Facetime聊天的長輩，Akira表現得有點不習慣，甚至鬧別扭要Yuzu抱起他。

幸好Saya帶了一個超人手槍，Akira馬上認出這是每天看卡通片見到的道具，開始不怕直視他們，坐車回程時Akira甚至坐在Saya的大腿上，逗得兩個姑姐咯咯大笑。

「Javier那邊還順利嗎？」

提問的是坐在副駕駛席的Yumi，現在這輛車裡對多倫多最熟悉的莫過於他們兩母子，後兩排的乘客都在享受與孩子耍樂。

Yuzu「嗯」了一聲，因為母親是用英文提問，他也這樣回答：「他下飛機時有打電話來，我叫了他不要只顧著記熟文件不睡覺，」

坐在第二排的Laura掩嘴而笑：「天，我無法想像除了ISU規則和小分表他還會用心看其他文件。」

「有時候要我幫忙做筆記啦，不過他開始了ROI的巡演之後，漸漸習慣了自己看商業合約。」

「總覺得不思議呢，現在你們倆都有自己的事業，還有了這麼可愛的小傢伙。」Saya刮了刮Akira的鼻子，笑得眼睛也瞇成一線。

Yuzu被姊姊的笑容感染，他看了倒後鏡一眼，他和Javier的家人加上已經願意被父母抱的Akira，又一次讓他慶幸「活著太好了」。

也許在世人眼中，能夠得到國民甚至全世界支持者愛戴的他，早已經是數一數二過得幸福的人，但是他們都忘記了，羽生選手都有謝幕的一天。

從頒獎台退下來時，他也想找到那個會在場邊第一時間與自己分享喜悅的人。

儘管兩人都是年輕時已經在外生活，Javi學會的是如何圓滑地與不同背景的人相處、融合到異國的環境裡，繼而達成自己的目標；

而Yuzu則是慢慢建立了獨善其身的法則，不讓世俗的目光左右自己的意志。

然後就在某一天，這兩個人成為了朝夕相對的訓練伙伴，一個人學會了如何勇敢地與孤獨相處，一個人明白了疲倦時可以依靠別人。

他們就像宇宙的兩顆小石頭，本以為一生只是在看不清的軌道上戰戰兢兢地遊走，害怕碰撞那些巨大的障礙而灰飛煙滅。

可是就在某一刻，他們被吸引到同一個方向，漸漸愈靠愈近，發現了這個與自己不盡相同，但是能瞭解自己的人。

 

 

Yuzu吸了吸鼻子，旁邊的母親摸摸他的手臂，她大概已經知道自己被Saya簡單的一句話感動到亂七八糟，所以笑了笑，輕聲地用日語說：「太好了」

車裡突然響起iPhone十年如一日的基本鈴聲，Yuzu看到放在右邊的電話顯示Javier的名字，對母親說：「お母さん可以幫我按一下接聽嗎？是Javi打來。」

他趁機順便把脖子上的藍牙耳機戴上。大家聽到是Javier來電，都紛紛降低了聲量。

“Javi?”

「Yuzu，你那邊還好嗎？」Javier聽起來身處於人多的地方，他們透過車子的環迴音響聽到不少模糊的交談聲。

Yuzu點點頭回答：「沒問題啊，我剛剛接了爸爸、媽媽和姊姊，現在帶他們去酒店放下行李。」

「Javi！你再不回來我就把你兒子抱回馬德里了！」

「哇噢！」Javier自然認得這是他親姊姊的聲音，他可以想像自家兒子已經被兩個姑姐「脅持」，「我怕Yuzu不會放過你呢。」哄得車上的兩家人都笑了。

Javier也跟著乾笑了兩聲，他知道既然全車人都聽到自己的聲音，必須要平靜下來，他咬了咬嘴唇，說：「Yuzu，我們家裡電腦有一份開會用的資料，你回去後可以發給我嗎？」

「喔？」Yuzu思考了數秒，看來就在回憶Javier指的是哪份資料，他很快再次回答：「好的，我兩小時後打給你。」

「謝謝。」Javier話中的過度誠懇，讓Yuzu聽得皺眉頭。他隨意地回了句再見，就再次投入駕駛。

Yuzu心中隱隱約約察覺到哪裡出了些差錯，但是他無法知道到底是什麼問題，就像在霧裡面迷路一樣，雖然有可以走的路，但是走與不走一樣危險。

這種煩人的感覺Yuzu經歷過不少次，後果往往是單手碰地和跳成一圈的災難級失誤。

只是現在他如何祈求，最寵愛他的冰神恐怕也愛莫能助。

 

 

「國王與我們的會面延期了，要等到星期六早上。」

Yuzu用力地眨了眨眼，他張大嘴巴，卻一句話也講不出來。

他正想將目光轉到月曆，Javier的聲音叫住了他：「臨時有示威者請願，皇室認為了解他們的聲音更重要，所以將我們的會面延後了。」

Javier低下頭，再補充了一句：「我知道，我們的典禮是定在白天。」

「我讓你失望了。」

因為當初Yuzu說希望在空曠的地方舉行婚禮，所以Javier一早在湖邊租了一所別墅，晚上也可以大伙兒一起吃飯慶祝。

起初為了物色場地，Javier還拉著加拿大隊幾個朋友到處跑，累得他們開玩笑說要收車馬費。

不夠兩天前他們倆還隔著屏幕隨意地討論婚禮的事，

前輩們例如Johnny和Stephane會哭得比他們倆還慘，

Alex和Maia會激動地把一切拍成vlog，

Scott、Misha、Evgenia會忙著吹口哨，

Patrick會像老父親一樣抹眼淚，

Nam會從頭到尾站著拍掌……

明明為了證明自己照顧Yuzu的決心而籌備那麼久，吵過也累過，興奮過也期待過，結果還未閉上眼睛做夢，就已經被搖醒了。

現在就算他坐上最短途的飛機回加拿大，少說也要11小時，白天的婚禮肯定要泡湯了，何來晚上慶祝的興致？

寂靜仍然瀰漫在兩人之間，Yuzu托著下巴，手掌掩住嘴巴，他低著頭。

良久，他的雙臂交疊在書桌上，說：「我們就等你回來，晚上在別墅一起吃飯吧。」

「其實都是形式而已，最重要的人到了就好。」

雖然Yuzu沒有像往常一樣笑著，但是他諒解的語氣已經足以令Javier放下懸在心上的千斤大石。

打從早上被告知這個消息起，Javier已經氣得想炸掉政府總部然後坐飛機回來加拿大。他氣的不是示威者，而是出了事才要自己將就的聯盟。

本來就是看準他放不下溜冰選手的事，才敢在這個節骨眼要他回國，現在談不攏會面，又要他多等一個早上！

「我已經跟聯盟說了，如果明天早上10點見不到國王或者皇室人員，我就立即去法國坐飛機回來，要命的西班牙航空。」

經理人知道他氣在頭上，當然已經想好各種「逃生路線」，現在的Javier要是能坐火箭回多倫多，他都會毫不猶豫跳上去，畢竟有家的男人最可怕。

Yuzu按捺不住「噗」的一聲笑了出來，西班牙男人氣得翻白眼的樣子其實也十分可愛。

世人都理所當然地認為Javier是溫和的好好先生，而不知道他會威脅摔得習以為常的Yuzu「再摔就親你」，下廚時才拿著不會用的日式醬油碎碎唸，還在Akira第一次叫他Papa時會激動得像小女生一樣尖叫。

這個男人從不吝嗇在自己面前流露最真實的感情，而他也回以自己最真摰的情感。

「我們一起告訴他們更改時間的事吧，還有一些事要處理呢。」

Javier點點頭，然後在他們和一群好友的聊天群組裡編寫了訊息。

Yuzu看到Javier全神貫注地看著手機，才慢慢任由自己的笑容褪去，眼中的失落漸漸顯露出來，兩片嘴唇分開片刻又緊閉在一起。

『沒關係、』Yuzu重重地呼一口氣，他悄悄對自己說：『只是這次時機不巧而已。』

就像當年他在比賽的公開練習跌倒一樣，只是時機不巧罷了。

 

 

之後他和Javier都先後在群組和大家道歉，用字措辭之認真，嚇得大家都以為他們要分了。雖然大家理解這個變動意味著他們無法觀禮，但是難得可以在比冰演更熱鬧的場合聚頭，而且還有晚上的宴會，大家都很快地表示沒問題，並起哄說要替Yuzu惡整Javier。

Brian和Tracy則表示既然如此他們可能需會晚一點自己到達，因為俱樂部又多接收了幾個升上成人組的孩子，他們已經犧牲了不少假日去制訂訓練計劃。

兩個徒弟當然沒有意見，仍不忘開了一句玩笑「記得留一個位置給Akira！」

至於他們倆的家人，聽到這狀況時都無奈地搖搖頭，但是他們和Yuzu一樣，明白這是意料之外的事情，只能寄望這次的見面有它的價值。

 

 

西班牙時間的星期五深夜，Javier跟Yuzu facetime，Yuzu剛哄了Akira睡覺，兩眼下淺淺的一抹青色，透露了他最近的忙碌。而從Yuzu看來，眼睛紅紅的Javier也不相伯仲。自從退役後，他們倆已經習慣了帶眼鏡，特別是現在對著電腦和文件的時間大增，再讓他們戴上一整天的隱形眼鏡亦非易事。

「別告訴我你已經準備在倒時差。」

Yuzu知道Javier是被不同的情緒煩擾著，愛玩的西班牙人早被影響成半個努力養生的日本人，當年那個喝到凌晨三點再去公開練習的西班牙選手已經是神話。

「嗯……我在監視皇宮呢，國王一出現我就要他立即答應向政府施壓增加經費，順便要他幫我安排飛機回多倫多。」

「哦—」Yuzu順應著他的鬼扯，好奇地問：「那你有發現什麼國王的秘密嗎？我想你拍下來威脅他更有效。」

「沒有呢。」Javier哈哈大笑，他沒想到Yuzu會陪他鬼扯，七上八下的心總算踏實了一點。

兩人四目相投，頃刻，Yuzu岔開話題：「他們說還是想白天先去玩，Misha說要做一個1:1的人形立牌跟我行禮。」

「那不行，他一定做一個很醜的來取笑我。」

看見Javier著急的表情，Yuzu更投入唱反調了：「如果他是用冰演水準來做這事情，我想Akira會認錯Papa吧。」

Javier換上了失落的表情，沮喪地說：「唉，那，Akira的お父さん會不會也認錯Papa呢—」

「所以Akira的Papa要帥氣地回來啊，不要熬夜和臭臉，不然別人會以為他前一晚喝醉了。」

Javier失笑，這句話恐怕是他和Yuzu過不去的坎了，不過他不介意，還向Yuzu敬禮：「謹遵國王指令。」

Yuzu安心地點點頭，跟他道晚安後掛線。坐在沙發的他暫時不想動，也沒有開電視，僅僅凝視著牆上的三個時鐘。

當他不在家時，Javier也是這樣看著其中一個時鐘，希望自己的心情能跨過時差，即時傳達到他的心中嗎？

抱住了維尼熊，拉起了厚厚的被子，又是一個不願意睡在雙人床的晚上。

 

 

Yuzu在沙發醒來時，有種錯覺今天仍然只是婚禮前的任何一日。

他在等待Javier回來，兩個人一起吃一頓清淡但豐盛的日式早餐，然後叫醒Akira替他梳洗。今天是週末，他們會帶他一起去冰場，牽著他一步一步走完一圈，然後去他們加拿大的朋友家串門子，最後留下來吃晚飯。

「啊……真的太喪了」

Yuzu揉了揉眼睛，兩手夾著雙頰，身體晃了晃，當他逐漸能夠找回意識時，自己竟然唱起了完全感覺Dreamer。

這是什麼意思，他現在的精神狀態竟然回到比賽時？到底算不算好事啊？

無論如何，One OK Rock在Yuzu這個人生數一數二重要的日子，再次扮演了他的精神領袖。

一旦決定全情投入，Yuzu就沒有太留意手機的訊息。9點與Akira出門去酒店接他們倆的父母和姊姊，大約11點到達別墅。

中途Yuzu甚至炒熱了氣氛，教懂Javier的家人唱他最愛的必勝曲，硬生生將令人昏昏欲睡的車程，變成羽生結弦的移動卡啦OK，總算將早起時的悶懨懨一掃而空。

趁父母和姊姊放行李時，Yuzu再檢查了一下房子的每個角落，他站在陽台見到屋子旁邊面向湖邊的空地，仍然放了兩排在背後繫上了花球的白色椅子，心裡總覺得有根小小的針刺痛他。

幸好家人對於房子的喜愛，掩蓋了他身邊少了一人的落寞。Laura更加擁抱了Yuzu，摸著他的頭髮說：「辛苦了。」

Yuzu搖搖頭，感慨這兩姊弟都能夠看穿他的弱點。

差不多下午1點，Patrick和Alex就把大家載來房子。一行十人帶著新婚禮物，浩浩蕩蕩地到達房子大門前，迎接他們的是Yuzu害羞地笑著說「歡迎光臨」，慣時在他們每人的心裡彷彿開了朵朵櫻花。

沿途上大家在車裡已經對這片開闊的湖景和綿延矮樹發出感嘆，遑論當中他們有些人是在內陸國家長大，哪怕不是真正的海洋都令他們十分興奮，一下車就像參加遠足的小孩子四處張望，準備好尋找最佳的打卡位置。

一旦把東西都放下了，整群大孩子都忙著跑到青草地翻筋斗。在室內的就坐在沙發上搶著逗Akira玩，還有一些人在廚房準備食物，他們的父母則坐在飯桌旁喝著熱茶閒話家常。

早在Javier和Yuzu慶祝新居入伙時，他們已經送過不少禮物，所以今次他們都商量好以Akira喜歡為大前提，於是禮物的內容可想而知……

見到Scott玩心一起而疊起來的禮物快要變成一顆茁壯的樹，Yuzu開始有點後悔應該直接讓他們別送禮，大家真的對我們太好了啊……

除了Javier能不能在今天回來，Yuzu最擔心的就是掃了大家的興。就算他可以迫自己提起精神，他對他人的心情卻無能為力。不過從剛才大家在客廳時和他的擁抱和寒暄，他知道來的每一個人，都想將今天變成Yuzu最開心的一天。

雖然Yuzu現役時已經跟不少選手打好關係，但他從來沒有像Javier一樣與誰稱兄道弟，最初他嘗試以伴侶的身份出席一些聚會時，都覺得渾身不自在，幸好他們倆有的是時間，Yuzu開始愈來愈有自信。

同樣地，他都會在和日本隊隊友敘舊時，坦然地提起Javier。兩個人本來就稍有重疊的朋友圈，漸漸融合成為了一個家庭的親朋好友，而且是絕對不煩人的那種。

 

 

「不用擔心，我們都會幫你把禮物帶回去的。」

Yuzu轉過身，笑得甜甜的看著將手放在他肩上的Misha。

「你不是說要做一個人形立牌嗎？」

Misha晃晃手，嫌棄地說：「Javi太高了，我們車子哪裡塞得下。不過我的確買了一份超大份禮物。」

他低下頭按了按iTouch，上面的俄語訊息內容Yuzu看不懂，但是他仍然認得那是Evgenia的小名，看來他們因為去日本暢遊而晚到的小妹快要強勢回歸。

「哦、」Misha補充了一句：「Zhenya和俊煥見到Brian和Tracy了，順便把我的禮物帶來，我想車子應該放得下的。」

Yuzu心想Misha的禮物是從外國直購回來那麼特別？可是Evgenia去的不就是迪士尼嗎……不過他從來不敢低估這兩個點子十分多的好友，只要他們想的話搬一個維尼熊的樹洞來也沒難度。

他們將幾乎20人份量的下午茶用的餐具終於都放好了，可以叫屋子裡的大朋友小朋友出來享受大餐。Misha先他一步走回到屋內，Yuzu不放心地再環視了一圈，口袋裡的手機突然震動了。

 

【ハビ】

 

Yuzu低下頭，定住了三秒，生平第一次懷疑自己的日文水平。現在西班牙已經是晚上了，而Javier說他坐下午最早出發的班機，所以現在大概是在自己不知道的轉機地點。

他按下了接聽鍵問道：「Javi？你在哪裡？」

「我快到了，Yuzu。」

Yuzu皺眉頭，他笑了笑，心想Javier真的太焦急了：「你才到轉機點吧？那還有幾小時才到呢。」

「額—」話筒傳來電話被拿開的聲音，Yuzu聽不出是不是還有其他人在說話，讓他頗為納悶。

Javier正好在此時開口了：「我就是這個意思。天，我現在開始有點腳步浮浮了，要是暈倒可以坐醫療用飛機應該快一點回到多倫多。」

原來是等飛機等到悶了啊—Yuzu索性拉開了他面前的椅子，想著哄完這個小孩子上飛機才叫大家也不會太晚：「真的暈倒了才不讓你上飛機呢，到時候我們才不會來看你，讓記者訪問到你再昏迷。」

「我會像電視劇一樣抓住醫護人員的手臂說：『拜託……讓我見我丈夫和孩子一面……』」

「好的好的，到時候我就叫ANA載你回來，我才不要坐飛機那麼累。」

Javier笑了幾聲，他應該是大字型地坐在登機口上，呆望著窗外紋風不動的飛機。「我覺得我待會要等好久才拿到我的寄艙行李。」

「你又買了什麼東西回來？」Yuzu將碟子上摺疊成扇子的餐巾用拇指掀了一角又收回，然後用食指在桌布上將Javier的全名寫了又寫。

「我的行李不在飛機裡面啦。」

Yuzu隨即聽到Javier偽裝失敗的大笑，惱羞成怒地回答：「……你今天又喝了多少杯咖啡？」

「What?你猜得到我在說什麼不就是代表你也這樣想過嗎？」

Yuzu翻了翻白眼，他要自己別跟jet-lag到神智不清的人計較，但是他的心確實因為這幼稚的話而跳快了幾拍。

原本他以為只要忙碌了大半天，Javier很快就回到他身邊，但是現在靜下來與對方漫無目的地閒談時，才發現僅僅是他的聲音根本不足夠。

他想用雙臂環抱Javier，將他的頭靠在Javier的肩上，Javier的臉頰會貼著他的耳朵，閉上眼睛聽著Yuzu的笑聲。

兩個人的胸口會因為抱得太緊而硌到彼此，但是仍然捨不得放開對方，彷彿這才是他們本應待在一起的模樣。

今天的風沒有想像中清涼，白雲在天空安份地散步著，湖邊盛放著不知名但燦爛的花，一切都美好得令人覺得幸福，如果有一個你在我身邊就更好了。

“会いたかった……ハビ……”

第15次寫完你的名字，是不就代表我想念你的時間可以短15倍？是不是代表我和你距離縮短了15倍？

 

 

「我在這裡，Yuzu。」

Yuzu覺得他的心臟幾乎停頓了，他的十指蜷縮，卻發現自己沒有力抓住眼前任何東西。

直到Javier無名指戴上了戒指的手，牽上他的右手。

Javier彎下腰，與坐在椅子上的Yuzu直視，他用拇指拭去了Yuzu奪眶而出的淚水，用最溫柔的聲線說：「我在這裡，這是真的。」

Yuzu點點頭，馬上就伸手環抱了Javier的脖子，不斷在他的肩上搖頭抽泣。大概是說著日文吧，儘管Javier都聽懂了大半，他也沒有說話，只是用擁抱給予Yuzu最真實的答案。

每一次都是這樣，這個自己最心心念念的人，總是因為自己而淚水決堤，讓習慣了笑臉迎人的自己明白，其實哭不是壞事。

無論是快樂抑或難過的事情，只要發生在Javier Fernandez身上，羽生結弦就有無數個理由投入自己的感情。

他會笑，不是因為以為這樣做Yuzu就會停止哭泣，而是覺得自己被這樣的人愛著太幸福了，所以他想用最燦爛的笑容讓全世界知道。

這個人，這個在自己取得勝利時比自己還激動的人，這個在自己低潮時會抱著他擋住全世界的人，

是令他想變得更好的人啊。

Javier感受到Yuzu的呼吸已經順下來，他慢慢放開了自己，曲起拇指圍著眼睛打圈，兩眼仍然過分水靈，他扁了扁嘴巴，吸著鼻子說：「Javi是混蛋。」

「你不是這樣想的。」

什麼喝醉酒、so bad、老人家，這位好好先生早就習慣了來自伴侶的「指控」，而且當對方是用私下才出現的孩子氣聲音這樣說，鐵石心腸都要認輸了，何況他只是區區一個善良西班牙人？

「你說了坐下午的飛機回來。」Yuzu想起今天醒來時收到的訊息，又開始有點生氣。他可是抱著「只有我一個人的婚禮也要辦好」的決心熬到現在！

「我—以為是這樣的。」Javier為免Yuzu出手，自己先發制人按住了他的雙臂說：「見面完後，我很認真地對國王說：『殿下，其實我是冒著離婚的風險來開會的。』」

Yuzu踢了Javier的小腿笑說：「沒結婚哪來離婚！」

Javier立即用講母語時的語速搶答：「都註冊了！」

Yuzu自知理虧，低下頭不與他直視，Javier接著說：「國王就問我他有什麼需要幫忙的地方，我說只要讓我趕得及回加拿大參加婚禮就好，就算我從里斯本的直航班次也太晚了。那你也知道，國王嘛—」

「所以你沒有威脅他？」

「當然沒有！！」Javier揉了揉Yuzu的頭髮，知道他已經相信自己是拚了命都要趕回來。

Javier將手放到Yuzu的後腦勺，順了順他的頭髮，兩人的額頭相抵，眼睛裡的世界只容得下對方。

「我知道我已經遲大到了，所以為了把一些時間追回來—」

Yuzu沒有等他把話說下去，湊近了Javier縮短兩人本來剩下的些微距離，閉上那雙被fans稱為可以令人目眩神迷的眼睛，仍然是Javier見過最動人的模樣。

先主動湊近的Yuzu在片刻後隨即退開，他咬了咬唇，大概是在心裡暗罵自己哭到腦子過熱。

「你、你浪費太多時間了。」

右手突然被抓住，Yuzu看著一手拿著戒指，一手捉緊他右手的Javier，對方的表情認真。

「我知道，但是這事情一定不能急。」

Yuzu吞了吞口水，他直視著Javier，靜靜等待他開口。

 

「羽生結弦，我Javier Fernandez Lopez，無論在順境和逆境，都願意支持你、陪伴你、守護你。

我—我未必是全世界最善解人意、最聰明、最冷靜的人—

但是，我會成為你最信任的人，我想和你、Akira繼續開心地生活下去。你—你願意讓我在你身邊嗎？」

 

Yuzu不知道Javier想了這段話多久，可能是從他們註冊完之後相視而笑的一刻起，可能是他們把Akira接回家的第一天，可能是知道自己無法準時回來的那個晚上開始—

不過，不過Yuzu知道，在羽生結弦戰戰兢兢地踏上異鄉冰場的第一天，是Javier向他踏出了友善的第一步；

在羽生選手受困於自己的好勝心時，是Javier慢慢為他打開了情緒的出口；

在Yuzu知道自己要踏下最後一個頒獎台時，是Javier牽上他的手讓他能夠繼續向前。

羽生結弦的青春，本來就像一根潔白無垢的羽毛。因為Javier Fernandez，它成為了展現夢想的翅膀，讓世人都讚嘆於它的美麗。

 

「我—羽生結弦，願意成為Javier Fernandez Lopez的伴侶，從今以後，都會支持你、陪伴你、守護你。當你開心時，我會比你更高興；當你傷心時，我會比你更堅強。我要成為Javi的依靠，我會讓Akira為擁有兩個父親而驕傲。」

 

Yuzu拿過了戒指，徑自將它戴到右手的無名指，在柔和的陽光下，明亮又溫暖。

「我愛你。」

Javier再次將Yuzu抱住，雙手環抱他的腰。這次倒在對方肩上的人倒是成了他。他回想起這24小時內發生的事，連電視劇也拍不出的瘋狂情節，就這樣發生在他身上……

始終不習慣西班牙人的直接，Yuzu象徵性地動了動他的左邊肩膀，埋怨地說：「Javi太重了……」

 

片刻，Yuzu發現Javier沒有回話，只是發出平靜的呼吸聲。

該不會…….？

Yuzu小心翼翼地轉過頭，瞥見Javier已經睡著了。

 

 

「Holy Shit! Javi真的就這樣睡了！」

Yuzu驚慌地望向背後的房子，才發現原來全部人都坐在客廳看完整場好戲。

啤酒在手份外激動的Scott同時被Tessa和Patrick敲頭，拿著手機的Alex仍然看著螢幕對Yuzu揮揮手，Johnny和Stephane哭得像看完忠犬八公一樣感動，還有—

 

「お父さん！Papa！」

 

沒有Saya的緊抱下，兩個父親的孩子像百米飛人一樣拔腿就跑，他跑到兩人面前，奈何現在的Yuzu動彈不得，只能笑著看見Akira張開雙手從後環抱他好久不見的Papa。

「好啦拍完照片快來救我啦！！！」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「應該就是那時候吧，Brian拍下了這張搞笑的照片。」

Yuzu將打印了出來的「另類全家福」釘在家裡大門的水松板上，後來他們因為覺得這故事的戲劇性太強，講了也不會有人信，最後他們選了在冰場一起把Akira舉高高的照片交差。不過很多家長依然聽得很入迷，結果Akira依然拿到他很想要的第一名。

「我想當時每人都拍了一張吧，只是Brian不怕讓我們知道而已。」

聽著Javier理所當然地的推測，Yuzu在心中呵呵兩聲，涼涼地說：「Brian當然不怕，所以他那時才替你接應，不然你隔天都來不到。」

「至少他又一次讓我們沒有翻臉。」

「お父さん！Papa！快12點了！過來！」孩子的聲音從不遠處傳來，兩名父親同時搖搖頭，緩緩走回客廳。

 

又一年夏天要來了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文章的靈感來源來一條名為"my parents got in a fight at their wedding bc my dad wanted to go home early LMAOOOO"，當時CiONTU才過了不久，大家仍然因為Javier的「醉酒演技」笑瘋，所以決定來一個升級版:0)


End file.
